


The Flower of Carnage

by allurabluebird



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arlathan (Dragon Age), Elvhenan, F/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allurabluebird/pseuds/allurabluebird
Summary: What was it like to live in Arlathan? Self-claimed Gods rule Elvhenan, collect slaves, and feed on their own greed for power. Solas is part of them only by title as he tries to put an end to their crimes. He is not alone in this, as he develops a relationship with Senna – an elf who works at Vir Dirthara – as she tries to help him change the world. Will their relationship prevail at the end of times?
Relationships: Elvhen & Solas (Dragon Age), Fen'Harel (Dragon Age)/Original Elvhen Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Solas (Dragon Age) & Original Character(s), Solas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Like many of you, I am also completely in love with the Dragon Age series, and I also love the elven lore from the game. This idea has been on my mind for so many months that I finally decided to share it with you. It's set in Elvhenan and it follows the downfall of the elves’ empire as Solas tries to change their world. I always found it interesting to explore that time, and because I’m a sucker for romance, I also wanted to create a girl to accompany him on this journey.  
> The title of this story is from a song called The Flower of Carnage by Meiko Kaji
> 
> The title of this story is from a song called The Flower Carnage by Meiko Kaji
> 
> English is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes feel free to correct me! I’ve already written the story, so updates will be frequent. I hope you’ll like it! xxx

A cold and hard breeze crashed into him as he was pulled. The hole was green and black, and it moved as if it were alive. He would never remember this memory correctly, but at that moment, he felt heavy and tired. As if he already had a body. The process would take some time, but since it started, his sensations had changed already. At first, they were subtle, like the first drops of a rainstorm. Suddenly, all the drops fell on top of him. He realized he was being called, and his purpose would change forever.  
Throughout his existence, there was a part of himself that was fascinated with the physical world. The lack of it left him frustrated. In truth, he realized the lack of a physical body didn’t let him grow as much as he wished.

He understood the ritual was dangerous. It wasn’t done frequently, because not many people were willing to do it. It was risky. It demanded powerful magic and resilience. As soon as he felt the push, he knew who was calling. Who else but his longtime companion in travels and reflections? No one else wanted his advice or ideas. He was wise about many things, both of his world and the outside. A lot of time was spent observing.

On the other side of the hole, he could hear her deep voice calling. As time went by, her voice became more seductive. The physical world was, indeed, an amazing place. He marveled at the possibilities that awaited him. What would Mythal say of his new shape? Would she still accept his opinions? Maybe she’d regret the ritual and disregard him, throw him out. He tried to forget that thought and focused on everything he had to offer.

Inside the black and green colors, a light became stronger. His vision was clearer. The tunnel was thinner and thinner as if shrinking in size. He could see her at the end. Mythal, waiting with open arms. He was still traveling towards the end of the tunnel when his vision split in two. It was practically perfect. He realized he was entering his future body and traveling towards his future eyes. When he finally fell into place, he opened his mouth and breathed. The air ran through the canals until it reached his lungs. It was a ravishing feeling. He fell on his knees and supported himself with his hands. He stared at them with special interest. He moved them from one side to the other, blinking, feeling all his physical movements. It was all so puzzling and different that he stopped listening to the voice beside him, giving him encouragement and advice. When he felt two hands grab his shoulders, he looked up. Mythal was smiling.  
In truth, he had not chosen this transition. His freedom of choice was taken away. However, this process was done for thousands of years, and none of its subjects were ever consulted until chosen. Suddenly, he was in the hole. Mythal’s voice was louder and clearer. He could hear her perfect elven calling for him.

Enchantments, spells, desires… Her power convinced him that this would be a good change. He knew the physical world from what he observed. He understood the emotions, the pain, the logic. That’s why Mythal searched for him. She was a person who knew how to deal with things. She was always serene, but ready to act if needed. He watched many times as she dealt with political and social issues, fascinated by the way everyone worshipped her. Even if Mythal did not latch onto the power and divinity bestowed upon her, the herd would come anyway. She was the great Mother, loved and blessed by all.

“Welcome, friend.” She spoke. “The process is complete. How do you feel?”  
His elvish was almost as perfect as hers. “Inhale. Exhale. Blink. Muscles moving, the body is alive, and it recognizes its new spirit.” He answered. His voice was soft and melodic as if reciting poems every time he spoke. He felt satisfied.  
“Just like any other physical body.” Mythal answered with another smile. “I need you to walk with me. Let’s try, shall we?” He nodded and raised himself carefully. Her hand was on his arm to help him with his first steps. His legs were heavy. With the first step, he felt his feet touch the hard cold floor. He popped his fingers and shivered with the sensation. Still, he kept walking until a stable rhythm was found.

Looking around, he realized he was in her chambers. It was different from this side. The colors were more captivating and vibrant. He tried relentlessly to look at every detail, every yellow and orange color that decorated her room. From the corner of his eye, he saw a large window with a view of a private garden. Then, as he glanced forward, he saw her reflection clutching a man’s arm.  
It was his own reflection. Mythal let go of him and allowed him to walk closer to the mirror. He was quiet, calm, and thoughtful. He explored his light blue eyes and a shaved head. Then he stared at his pointy ears, same as Mythal’s, if only slightly larger. He raised his left arm and touched the tip of his ear. He was fascinated by his own appearance. He was young and tall. His shoulders are large and broad. He ran a hand through his pale skin. His face was long, just like his nose, like many other elves he’d seen before. His lips full and pink. Strong jaw.

The elven woman stood beside him again. “So?” She asked.  
“A young body. Strong.” He noted. “Ready for a new life.”

For the first time, he noticed the clear yellow tone of her eyes, as if the other side hid certain details about this world from him. She was old and wise, but Mythal was a woman full of energy and strength. Much shorter than him, but with an attractive and warm body. She was wearing a long beige dress, which emphasized her curves. Her hair was white and long, shining as the light hit it. Besides the yellow eyes, her face was bony but beautiful. Her smile could never be forgotten. She was an intimidating woman. Her appearance would intrigue anyone. As tender as she looked, those yellow eyes showed a fury and mercilessness he knew too well.

“Your wisdom remains.” She noted, interrupting his thoughts. She was still looking at his reflection. “Elgar’nan will be satisfied.” She added with a victorious smile. “Well! We have something else to take care of, old friend.” Her eyes closed for a few seconds; eyebrows clenched. “Something in this process changed your nature.”  
He turned and stared straight at her.  
“You are not lacking in wisdom, but something changed you.” She confessed. He noticed she wasn’t pleased. “Your pride. There’s a lot of it.” Mythal opened her eyes. “So be it. Your name will be Solas.”  
“Pride. Do you not know the meaning of the word?”


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea is not to have a linear timeline, but to tell this story by writing specific moments of their journey that are important for story development. So there will be time jumps and small chapters that will only show a conversation, a dream, things like that. I find it more interesting and ambiguous. I hope you'll like it that way! xxx

A library suspended in the clouds was always a stunning view. That’s why Vir Dirthara was such a welcoming space, and Senna was always happy about working with Study, organizing the books, and the cities’ memories. History surrounded her, and Senna loved to know more. Her upbringing had been very traditional, as far as tradition is part of Elvhenan: she was encouraged to study several fields, such as art and science – as well, of course, for the obligatory magic – and to learn how to use a bow. Magic was natural in her world. Just as important as breathing. In the city of Arlathan, everything was surrounded by the beauty of spells and spirits, even the forests underneath their suspended castles.

As for the bow, it wasn’t her strong suit, but Senna certainly had a lot of time to perfect it. However, her work at the library required practically every single moment of her days.  
Senna remembered a time, a distant time, where her teacher sent her to the wilds, alone, to hunt. It was a part of a ritual, one that every elf must take, which would strengthen her body and mind. To her, it hadn’t been a terrible experience: she befriended spirits quickly, used magic to make a fire, and keep herself warm. She was agile and silent like a rogue; important skills to have as a hunter. Her teacher was slightly surprised by how resourceful she proved herself.  
Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Study was already waiting for Senna, as always. “Good morning.” it greeted her in elven, a language that the spirit learned quickly.

“Good morning, Study.” Senna replied with a friendly smile. “Any news for me?”  
“I’m afraid not. Everything is as you left it last night. Do we have a lot of work today?”  
With a quick flick of her hand, Senna hurried to move the books hanging in the air to the less crowded side of the table. They moved as her magic commanded. The big circle at the entrance, with a statue in the middle, was surrounded by delicate paths that led to the filled shelves. The tables were full as well. Senna glanced at Study and chuckled slightly. “Yes, we do, friend. Last night, Andruil delivered these books to me, and it’s important to store them quickly in Vir Dirthara, so the other generals can access it as well.”  
“Andruil is wise on weapons and fighting.” Study pointed out. “Very well, let’s take care of that, then. But first, we need to find a place to put them, after the ritual…”  
Senna smiled. “It’s true, the shelves are… Getting full.”

During the morning, Senna and Study performed the ritual together. It was delicate, but with the practice they had, it became easy to direct Senna’s mana to the library’s channels. It didn’t consist simply in storing the books on the shelves and move on; each book required the ritual, the crossing of knowledge to Vir Dirthara itself so that anyone could travel through the memories by magic. They were all surrounded by magic, always. That’s why such magical power had to be properly mastered. Everyone was taught, for centuries, to explore their own power. When one is immortal, time is relative. For Senna, it took three centuries to master her power; and she was still finding it difficult to manage it when her emotions were out of control. Practicing meditation became a part of her days and Senna realized it was something she enjoyed doing. She’d meditate for hours, until hunger stroke and she’d come back to the physical world. Meditating, with so much magic around her, gave her the opportunity to experience it in different ways: the magic enveloped her body first, while her breathing worked in slow inhales and exhales. As she traveled deeply into the meditative state, magic began working inside her mind, opening doors to thoughts that usually escaped her with day-to-day distractions. Meditating was a small escape from her emotions; Senna practiced it anywhere since the hard floor wasn’t a problem. Her body disconnected from those concepts and floated; her physical senses enveloped in a temporary fog. Study often found her like this, floating above the floor or table. It was interesting to think that in those moments, Senna and Vir Dirthara were both suspended in the air, between the clouds.

There were never many visitors. Typically, generals would visit the library, searching for memories that could help them win battles and conquer the world. Senna decided to place all the battle memories in one section for easy access. Many times, she stayed late to relive memories. It was a desire of hers to gain knowledge, as much as she could, no matter how uncomfortable, evil or dangerous it could be. Senna couldn’t help it: she wanted to know the battles, the small secrets, details from history taught to her. It was extremely interesting to visit memories of events she’d seen before. Details could escape her curious eyes, and Senna would discover them as she relived them.

Besides working at the library, Senna was very creative, even though she wouldn’t admit it. She enjoyed painting, singing, and playing the harp. Other elves enjoyed listening to her sing, at twilight, when the lighting was romantic. Senna would sit on a white bench, wearing her thin creamy tunic, her white hair free of braids. She’d close her eyes and let her emotions escape through her voice. Many times, the songs she sang were poems of hers, which Senna wrote in the quiet of her bedroom. An immortal being has time to perfect its qualities and, if one is smart, to also work on its flaws. Even though she was smart, Senna was also very humble. She could sense when people were taking advantage of her, but never bothered to work enough so they wouldn’t do it in the first place.

During that day of too many rituals, Senna was floating above the table, hands clasped on her lap when someone came in through an Eluvian. With her eyes closed, the only sound she could distinguish was Study’s delicate movement across the library. She didn’t notice the stranger coming in, as Senna let magic explore her body, leaving her calm and ready to regenerate mana. Suddenly, a stranger’s voice reached her ears.

“Good evening,” the voice said repeatedly. Senna awoke from her state, her body falling gently on top of the table. She rushed to focus, standing on the floor quickly. The elf in front of her looked curious. “Good night,” he repeated, hands behind his back. “I was searching for some specific memories; I spoke to Study and it directed me to you.”  
Senna narrowed her eyes, glancing at the spirit briefly. “Good evening.” She greeted him back. “What kind of memories?”  
“I’m looking for the books Andruil requested to be delivered to this library.” Senna remained quiet. “My name is Solas.” He added. “I… I’m a general, just like Andruil.”  
“Solas!” Senna spoke a little too loud. She glanced at him: the shaved head, the thoughtful walk with hands clasped behind his back; she should’ve recognized him. “Yes, of course. My name is Senna. Sir. I apologize, the books haven’t all been delivered.” She gestured to the table, where the final book laid. “There’s only one left. Study and I have been performing the ritual all day. You could access the other ones, of course.”  
Solas looked at the book and took a step forward. “As surprising as this may sound, I’ve never seen the ritual.” He confessed. “I never worked at libraries; I just visit them for the knowledge.” Solas was quiet for a few seconds, thinking of the right words. “Would it be too much to ask to see the ritual?”  
Senna blinked. “To see the ritual?” She repeated. Solas nodded. “That’s fine by me,” Senna replied, sitting on the chair. “Study, could we finish this one so Solas could see what it’s like?”  
The spirit moved to meet them. “I believe so. Your mana has regenerated with the meditation.”  
Senna laughed slightly. “I was asking if you’d mind, Study.”  
The spirit was confused. “Of course not.”

Elf and spirit came closer, placing the book between them. Solas backed away slightly, his gaze on Senna as she closed her eyes and whispered words he could not hear. The library’s floor lit up, several branches appearing on the ground as if a big tree were hidden underneath. The branches extended to the pillars and all the way to the ceiling, radiating a pale blue light. It seemed to be searching for Senna’s magic, and it quickly found it, focusing on the book afterward. Senna kept whispering and Study was now whispering with her. They focused their magic on the book as if expelling the letters one by one and delivering them to the branches. The ritual took only a few seconds until the light was gone, leaving the space as it was when Solas came in. Senna’s eyes opened, showing some tiredness.

“You were more tired than I thought.” Study observed. “You should meditate a bit more.”  
Solas, still completely fascinated by the ritual, walked forward and dropped to his knee. “If I may,” he whispered, his right hand getting a hold of hers. Senna froze, surprised by the stranger’s proximity. However, she was curious about what he would do next. In a second, a green light appeared in her hand and Senna felt Solas’ mana running through her body. She smiled, unable to not feel a certain attraction towards the unknown elf, while he stared at their interlaced hands. A few moments later, the light disappeared, and Senna felt well-rested. “I apologize. Your tiredness is my fault.” Solas said quickly. He got up, the contact of his hands against her gone. “I hope you feel better.”  
It seemed she was unable to speak. Senna’s pointed ears were burning. “Thank you, sir.” She was able to say, rubbing her hand unconsciously. Clearing her throat, Senna got up as well. “Andruil’s books are in that area, over there. It’s a section purely dedicated to war history.”  
“Thank you, Senna. May I also see the memories from other areas?” He teased with a small grin on his face.  
She nodded her head. “Of course. I’m leaving now. Study will remain here, should you have any questions. Sir.” She added at the end, biting her tongue.  
“Just Solas, please, Senna.”  
She blushed. “I’m sorry, Solas… You are a general, after all. Etiquette counts for something…”  
He shook his head. “Etiquettes are not necessary. It’s a formality I’ll spare.”  
She found that statement curious. For some reason, she grabbed her cape but pressed on the matter. “I doubt the other generals agree with you. Andruil was very insistent on her opinion regarding formalities. Obviously, in your world, everything changes. I don’t believe you, Andruil, or the other generals have special attention to the formalities between each other. Perhaps maybe to Mythal, or Elgar’nan. But, when it comes to the commoners, the matter is something else entirely.” Senna realized she was wasting both their time. “I’m sorry. This is pointless, really. Just stating the obvious facts.”  
Solas looked at her curiously. “You are not wrong, but I believe you should rest. I can always hear your opinion on the matter some other time.”

When Senna arrived home, she was too tired to do anything else besides lay down in bed. She fell asleep rather quickly, slipping into pleasant dreams.


	3. III

It was perhaps wrong of her to relive this memory, to see with her own eyes the reenact of the battle. But that didn’t stop her curious mind to hide in a private area of the library, close her eyes, and see it.  
The commoners had no real idea of what it had been like. The generals – now kings – were thrown into battle, a bloody and dangerous battle, from which they emerged victoriously. The Forgotten Ones were beaten. A banquet was to be had in their honor, but no one knew how close it had been. Those details were reserved for the kings and queens only. Mythal and Elgar’nan no longer ruled alone; the Evanuris emerged from this great battle, and now they would lead Elvhenan together.

It was wrong to pry over memories others could not. She felt strange as her feet walked the battlefield. There was a spot that gave her a better view of the fight, so Senna climbed the large rock and held on to the tumbled tower. It was ruined, crushed, and abandoned, but it would allow her to see everything from a distance.

She tried to convince herself she wasn’t only curious about Solas, but that would be a lie. He went to war with them, fought in that battle. Senna wanted to see him, watch the way he carried himself in fights. He was a scholar at heart, and she was having trouble imagining him as a merciless warrior as well.

It was foggy and humid as she heard their footsteps approaching. At first, the enemy, hiding behind walls, clutching to their staffs and arrows. They tried to surprise the Evanuris, but the mages were wicked. They poured down from the tall trees a very heavy rain, so heavy it even broke a few branches. It made the enemy lose sight of their position, and that’s when they charged. Her heart raced as she saw the death and destruction no one else could see. She wanted to look away from the wounds and the blood, but Senna forced herself to watch everything.

She saw him coming down the hill, the grip on his staff steady. Senna didn’t recognize the look in his eyes, and she suspected she would never see it outside battle. He was ruthless as his magic attacked his foes, sending them flying or crushed by rocks. Solas moved like a soldier, a warrior she had never seen. It was another layer of him, she supposed. It was difficult to accept it, but Senna realized he was protecting her. He was fighting for Elvhenan and their people. Out of all the generals, she truly believed that was his true motivation.

Senna should’ve guessed better when someone entered the memory. She should’ve known he’d go to Vir Dirthara, find her sleeping somewhere, and join her dreams. She cursed herself for being caught, but there was nothing to be done. Solas found her and climbed the broken tower, standing beside her.

“You didn’t have to sneak away from me, Senna.”  
“It wasn’t from you.” She lied. He glanced her way, seeing right through her. “You weren’t my main concern, but I wasn’t sure you’d want me to see this. The warrior.”  
They watched him in battle, using his electric magic against his enemies. Some of them burned instantly and fell dead on the ground. “What do you feel?” He asked her.  
“When did you first take a life?”  
“Long ago.”  
“You don’t remember?”  
“Of course, I remember. My very first battle was almost three centuries ago. I remember the guilt and the fear, but those feelings have long abandoned me. I am accustomed to it.”  
“What do you think of now, when you take a life?”  
“In this battle?”  
She nodded.  
“I was thinking of protecting you.”  
“And before?”  
Solas looked at her. “Of Elvhenan. Of our people. It is my duty to protect us.”  
She knew the answer, but it was comforting to hear him say his reasons. “I have never taken a life.” Senna confessed.  
“I hope it remains that way.”  
“I would; to protect you. To protect what is ours.”  
Solas smiled. “I admire your tenacity, lethallin. But I would never want you to experience it. If you can avoid it, I am glad.”  
“I can carry the burden.”  
“I don’t doubt it. But I still wouldn’t wish such burden unto you.”  
They remained quiet as their foes kept shortening. She could smell the blood that swallowed the area. “It is a shame that blood must be spilled to win battles.”  
“I agree.”  
“You are very skilled.”  
“Thank you, Senna. I have had many, many years to practice.”  
“If I were present during this fight, they would have wanted me to not only use my magic, but also a bow. I’ve never really been good with it.” Senna confessed.  
“How did your ritual in the woods go?”  
She chuckled. “Surprisingly good. I guess if I kept practicing, I would’ve been good with it.”  
“Your magic is just as powerful.”  
Senna narrowed her eyes. “How do you know?”  
“I feel it. It’s surprising how much you endure, especially with the daily rituals. Your endurance means only one thing, Senna. You are powerful.”


	4. IV

Ever since Senna realized Solas had been a spirit before taking a physical form, she was constantly wondering about his experience. She thought about how long ago it happened, how he got used to his new body, but never tried to ask him about it. Somehow, she was afraid he’d confuse her curiosity with judgment.

At this point, they were both familiar with each other. She knew he would never think she was judging him, but a little voice in her head could not keep quiet. The realization of his nature occurred while listening to Study. It never confirmed to Senna her suspicions, but Study’s interactions with him were interesting, and it showed his deep understanding of Study’s nature. Senna had never seen anyone get a hang of it so quickly.  
He took her to a secret garden in his own home. It was a big castle, full of towers. Senna was a bit intimated by it, a reminder of his power. If Solas noticed it, he didn’t say anything.  
The garden was old, and there were no lights except the moonlight. It was very romantic. She was nervous about the intimacy and glanced at the man beside her as he took them deeper into the garden.  
Cherry blossom trees surrounded their path with a beautiful pink color. In the moonlight, it only looked more beautiful. Senna sensed movement from the corner of her eye, and when she followed it, little wisps were standing on top of the branches, curiously staring at the elves. She gasped slightly. Solas looked at her and followed her gaze, giving her a fond smile. “They are very curious little creatures and would never harm you.” He reassured her.

“I was only surprised to see so many of them,” Senna said, staring back at him. “Have they always been here?”  
“No. They followed me once I moved in.”  
“Did you know them before?”  
Solas smiled. “Yes. They used to love listening to my stories. Little wisps like these are often attracted to spirits of wisdom. It is fortunate, for they are very vulnerable.”  
Senna looked at him, unable to read his expression. She was staring at him with a fascinated look. It was impossible for her to not feel attracted to the beautiful man in front of her. He spoke so beautifully about life, magic, everything that sparked his interests. Fortunately, she was marveled at everything he told her. “What was it like? To be a spirit.”  
Solas considered her question for a moment. “It is difficult to put into words.” He finally said. He waved his hand and motioned for her to sit down on the bench. He did the same. Solas stared at the moon and said, “I was a very particular spirit. The physical world interested me too much. But being a spirit was wisdom was always gratifying. It was wonderful to share my knowledge and to discuss ideas with anyone who was willing to listen.”  
“Why was the physical world so interesting?”  
He smiled. “I am not certain. I never found an answer to that question. I know this, though: there was something calling me here, a purpose. I could feel it in the air as I traveled the forests. Many years I spent observing, and now I wanted to be a part of it.”  
“I am glad you came.” Senna confessed, her cheeks blushing at how easily those words slipped her tongue.

Solas smiled fondly. He reached for her hands and squeezed them. “As am I. I am grateful for the chance to meet you, lethallin. It took me many years to adjust to my new life. I confess, some moments were difficult. I cursed my fate. It was never my decision to come to this world, and I was furious. But those moments are long gone, and I treasure every moment I have here. Every moment I spend with you.”  
She looked away timidly. “That means a lot, Solas… It means a lot coming from a being who has lived for thousands of years.” Senna joked. The wisps were still on top of the trees, glancing at them every few seconds. Some would venture closer and hide as soon as one of them glanced their way. The little creatures were adorable, and Senna closed her eyes and treasured the moment. “This little garden is so precious.”  
“I have always come here to relax.”  
“It is very peaceful.”  
“You can come here any time you like. It would make me very happy to see you here, particularly after a difficult day.”  
She blushed. “You’d grow tired of me.”  
“Never.” Solas replied quickly, wrapping an arm around her frame. She leaned into him with a smile, and they stared at the sky for a while, until Senna was fast asleep, and Solas pulled her into his arms and took her home.


	5. V

Her days at the library were slightly more interesting with Solas there. His presence had never been so recurrent; most likely Senna never noticed him before. It seemed strange to believe she wouldn’t. He was extremely interesting; Senna discovered his knowledge was far deeper than hers. He was an expert on the fade, dreams, and magic. She could learn so much from him, and that’s why Senna asked him to teach her what he knew. Solas was excited about the idea, and after that conversation, he stayed longer at the library. The spirit was already used to him; he had a way with spirits as if there was a silent understanding between them.

Solas was reading a book about a time before Elvhenan, searching for knowledge he had not yet learned. Senna had already finished for the day. She was lying down on the small sofa close to the shelves. His figure was curved over the table and the candle on top of it the only source of light in the room. It felt comfortable to be so close to him. They’d been speaking for some time. His presence was now constant in Vir Dirthara. They were close and shared a lot of knowledge. Senna knew her feelings were growing stronger, and she wanted to be with him outside this place, explore different places with him. It made her nervous to know he was part of the Evanuris and had a social status different than hers. However, it didn’t really bother him that she was a librarian.  
He felt her stare. Solas’ eyes landed on her, and Senna felt her cheeks burn. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I shouldn’t stare.”  
Solas chuckled and closed the book. “It is quite alright.” He answered, sitting down next to her. “Are you not tired?”  
Senna smiled. “I am, yes. But I… enjoy your company.” She whispered, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
Solas reached for it quickly, his long fingers lingering on her cheek. “I enjoy your company as well, lethallin.”  
Senna smiled. “Are you not needed in meetings? You’ve been here all afternoon and night.”  
He sighed. “Not today. But I am needed tomorrow…” His voice faltered, looking into her eyes silently.  
“What?”  
“I was trying to… Avoid the question.” Solas chuckled. “It’s foolish of me, but I’m afraid it’s hard to attend certain types of events.”  
“Events,” Senna repeated. “The celebration, you mean. Do you want my company, is that it?”  
“That’s exactly it. All generals are requested, but I… I hate these things.”  
Senna nodded. “I know, lethallin. I would never let you go alone if you request my presence. I just… Don’t know what to dress for the occasion.” She confessed. “I don’t have a fancy dress to wear. I’m always stuck with my books, and at the library.”  
Solas grabbed her hands and squeezed them. “Take no shame in your desire to learn more, lethallin. It’s okay if you enjoy being here. Trust me when I say it is far more important than political schemes and games.”  
She was taken back by his sudden touch. “Thank you, Solas. Will all generals be present?”  
He nodded. Her fingers twitched, and he sensed it quickly. “Is something wrong?”  
Senna gave him a nervous laugh. “Unlike you, I don’t spend my days surrounded by kings and queens. I don’t have the power to treat them as equals, or at least I am not powerful enough to not be intimidated by them.”  
Solas reflected on it shortly. His hands never left hers as he brought her to her feet. “I understand what you mean, Senna. Will you join me in dreams again? I want to show you something.”  
“Of course.” She replied, taking note he had not answered her remark.

They looked at each other and the space around them. They were in Arlathan, on a balcony, facing the clouds. Other buildings were floating around them, lit with small lights. Everywhere they looked, there was a building in the clouds. The moon shone brightly there. Solas reached for her hands again. “We’ve known each other for a short period of time, lethallin.” He began. “And during that time, we learned things about each other. It might be a short time, yes, but I still remember the glow in your eyes when I told you the things I’ve learned. You are a curious, intelligent spirit. There’s nothing you wouldn’t be able to do if you set your mind and heart to it.”  
Senna lowered her gaze, blushing. She enjoyed the compliments, even if it was hard to accept something that she disregarded about herself so easily. “I should be the one praising you, Solas. Do you know what I admire in you? Besides, the seek for knowledge, of course.” He waited patiently for her reply. “Your sense of justice, and the way you don’t fall into corruption and greed. In the end, there are a lot of things that could pull you into that path: more power, for example.” Senna shook her head. “You care about people, and I can see it in your actions and the way you experience memories. Remember when we came across that battle, how we witnessed the innocents injured, killed?” Solas nodded, his gaze suffering from the images she placed on his mind. Senna squeezed his hand. “You were compassionate about them. Your instinct was to follow the memory from their point of view, to see what happened to them. That’s something that I… It meant a lot to me.”  
Solas chuckled. “I always admired your attention to detail. It’s surprising you would remember something like that.”  
“I care for the ordinary person.” She insisted, placing both her delicate hands on his chest, blushing from their proximity. “The elves have a beautiful society, with an astounding empire, but it is built-in social classes.” Senna continued, carefully playing with a button from his tunic. “You and I don’t belong in the same class, Solas. I wonder, what’s the lowest in our society?” Solas seemed to tense with the question. He touched her chin, making her lookup. She pressed. “Our society is different; we all live with magic, it is special. It is for us the same as air. For that, we were able to develop a culture around it. Because we are immortals, we were given the virtue of patience.” Senna chuckled. “Well, maybe some more than others. But what I’m trying to say,” she interrupted herself with a shake of her head. “is that the lowest in terms of importance here are the workers who don’t receive special treatment. For example, I imagine the only commoners attending this event were never directly invited. They are either in the same position as me or will be serving drinks, cooking. Being slaves to the Evanuris, no doubt. Our lives have no credit.”  
Solas kissed her hands, and Senna closed her eyes and hold back a moan. “Your life has credit, lethallin. You forget something very important.” She narrowed her eyes and he chuckled. “Who cares about their opinion? If they cannot see the wisdom in your actions, then they are fools.” Solas whispered, kissing her hands again. “You show tremendous power, Senna. And tremendous knowledge. Contrary to what you might think, I believe you will do well in the ball. You have a sharp tongue.”  
“That’s exactly the kind of thing that will not help me.” She interrupted.  
Solas smiled. “Not exactly. You are my guest, after all. The fact that I am taking you – how did you put it? – a commoner, it’s teasing. The generals don’t mingle with commoners and workers, is that your point?” She nodded. “You are correct.”  
“I know.” Senna joked. “But I will mingle with them. I trust your judgment. If you believe there’s a chance that I might enjoy our evening, then I shall keep that in mind.”

* * *

She was nervous about what to wear, but Solas thought of it beforehand. He arranged for another worker to deliver her services to Senna and help her find a dress that would suit her.  
The elven woman brought to Senna’s temporary chambers was rather small for an elf. She entered the room with several dresses stacked up on her right arm and Senna quickly walked towards her to help. Together they laid the dresses on the couch and the elf sighed. “Hello.” She spoke. Her voice was rough and attractive. Her bright green eyes stared at Senna’s brown ones carefully. The elf studied Senna’s features, biting her nails. “My name is Vanril... Hm. You are thinner than expected.” Vanril noted. “No matter. We will adjust the dresses.” With a wave of her small arm, Vanril pointed to a small podium where Senna was supposed to step in for measurements.

It took quite some time - if that was even possible for immortals - to finally put a dress on her. When it was finished, Senna could hardly recognize herself. The dress was simple, and the material was very thin. A long white dress that reached her ankles, thin straps on her shoulders, and a big opening on her back. It suited her pale skin and white hair perfectly. Vanril came up behind her and took Senna’s earrings off, replacing them with a much bigger pair. “We’ll leave the necklace out.” Vanril pointed out. “Your collarbones are very beautiful and should not be hidden by jewelry.” Senna was about to thank the elven woman, but she waved her hand again and collected the remaining dresses. “Sir Solas offered the dress as a gift. It is a very beautiful gift, Senna. As are you.” With that, the elf left.  
Senna stood there, speechless until she turned her body to the mirror again. It was strange to see herself wearing a white dress, which was a color she rarely used. It was surprising that Senna liked it.  
She lost track of time while staring at the stranger in front of her, dressed in fancy clothes she never thought of wearing. The next thing she noticed was Solas’ arm around her waist, unable to control his desire for her. He stepped into the podium with her, his nose on the crook of her neck. “You look so beautiful.” He whispered, his voice sending shivers down her spine.  
She often wondered about the label of their relationship. They were very close and trusted each other, but there had never been any kissing, or anything more than flirting and holding hands. Senna often wondered about the perfect moment to kiss him, as she wanted to do that so very much. As she stood alone with him in that podium, her shyness hidden under the dress and makeup, as if behaving like a different person, Senna felt bold. She hummed, turning to face him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and Solas pushed her close. Senna noticed the long vest he was wearing, a mix of orange and pale yellow, with a dark tunic underneath. He looked more charming than ever. “You look so handsome, Solas.” She whispered. Her eyes lingered a few seconds longer than necessary.  
Solas looked up at her eyes. “What?” He teased.  
Senna bit her lip. “Kiss me.”  
He couldn’t resist her request. He smiled and brought her closer, their bodies glued to each other. When his lips touched hers, Senna moaned. They kissed slowly and passionately, but it quickly grew more desperate, his delicious tongue slipping through her lips and crashing with her own. They groaned slightly, her hands on his face, pulling him incredibly closer. Solas lowered his hand and placed it on her lower back.  
“As much as I am enjoying this, I’m afraid I’ll ruin Vanril’s work,” Solas whispered, placing his hands on her face. “I’m afraid your lipstick is gone already.”  
She smiled. “Don’t worry. That can easily be fixed. You should probably clean your lips as well.”

* * *

Senna was not expecting the enormous hall and magical buffets.  
Their noses quickly noticed the smell of incense and exotic perfumes. They were brought from Arlathan’s forests, where the best products existed. Only high-class people were able to afford it.  
The orange tone that enveloped the palace was a spell that also heated the place and made it even more inviting. Elgar’nan and Mythal’s palace was full.  
The hall was decorated with the most expensive and rare objects of Arlathan. All the guests would be willing to pay a fortune to give Mythal and Elgar’nan gifts. The most extravagant piece at the palace had to be the purple water fountain in the middle of the room. It was so high that the water almost hit the ceiling. It was surrounded by white flowers and a small statue of Mythal in the center.

Solas seemed protective of Senna. It was the first time she noticed the looks thrown at her so intensely, either of desire or disapproval. Solas’ hand was carefully placed on her waist, pulling her closer to him as they walked around the hall. They were quickly offered drinks by a very nervous elf. Senna noticed the strange behavior, and Solas watched her carefully. He knew questions would come later.  
Mythal watched him with Senna, sitting on her chair at the end of the first room. She was curious about the elf but decided to remain quiet for the evening and not disturb her further. She seemed like such a peculiar creature in the middle of all the fancy people. It was refreshing, she admitted, but also dangerous. She watched Solas intently, focusing on the way his figure covered Senna as if actively shielding her from danger.

The first general to greet them was Andruil. She was dressed beautifully, but too teasingly for Senna’s taste; the elf was wearing a golden tight dress, which left her bare back exposed, as long with a very revealing neckline. “Well, what do we have here. It is very nice to meet you, Senna.” She whispered.  
Senna bit her tongue. “It is my pleasure, Lady Andruil.” She whispered, bowing.  
“I never thought Solas would bring someone.” Andruil continued, standing too close to them. “He has never been the type, you know. I tried and failed. I guess he was merely searching for someone more… exotic. When he told us of his partner, I was very curious.”  
Senna kept herself in check. She knew Andruil was teasing her, expecting an overreaction. A laugh escaped her mouth and fortunately, it didn’t sound fake. “Do not worry, my lady. I shall change that quickly. Solas will grow fond of these events, for sure.”  
Andruil raised her glass. “A toast to that.”  
They drank.

Solas and Senna escaped to the balcony after a few more pleasantries with the guests. Her drink was nearly finished, but it was too much an effort to drink it. “I really don’t like this drink.” She whispered and made the rest of the liquid disappear with a wave of her hand. Solas chuckled. “What?” Senna wondered, chuckling herself as well.  
“It is alright,” Solas replied. His glass was already empty, so he placed it on the ground next to them. “How are you feeling?”  
Senna bit her lip. “Well, you were right. This can be quite amusing. How did you feel when I couldn’t keep my sharp tongue from teasing June?”  
Solas laughed; a genuine one. It sounded comfortable and soft. Senna liked to believe she was the only one who heard that kind of laugh. “Yes, it was amusing but reckless.”  
“He asked for it, don’t you think?” Senna pressed, winking at him. “I mean; he was teasing me about being your courtesan.” Senna shook her head. “I only asked if he had met many, for recognizing one so easily.”  
Solas shook his head. “Reckless.”  
Senna stepped closer to him. “You liked it. I know you have a rebel side.”  
He seemed curious about that. “Are you sure?”  
She leaned against his body and placed her hands on his chest. “Just bringing me here is an act of rebellion,” Senna explained. “Andruil herself said she tried many times to come with you. It is expected of generals and higher elves to be accompanied by higher elves only, right?” Solas nodded. “Then you see my point, lethallin. You enjoy teasing them just as much as I enjoyed teasing June.”

Before he could reply, Solas noticed people approaching them. Senna pulled away from his body and leaned on the balcony instead. “Look, there he is! I told you!” Andruil shouted. She had found them, again. The woman threw herself into Solas’ arms and hugged him. She smelled of wine and roses. “I really thought you weren’t coming, Solas.”  
He pushed himself away from her. “Well, I did say I was bringing a guest. I had to pay a visit.”  
“Have I ever seen you without that horrible vest?” Falon’Din noticed from behind Andruil. His glass was already empty, and his cheeks colored. “Really, Solas. Are you missing some clothes? We can get you some. Tomorrow, if you’d like, we get you something better looking.”  
“I think you’d look good on dark green.” Andruil continued. She was leaning on Falon instead. “What do you think, Senna?”  
Before she could reply, Solas stepped in. “I appreciate your concern, but I am fine like this. Thank you.”  
Falon’Din laughed out loud. “I always said he was foolish. It must be the spirit side of him, it’s not used to a body yet.”  
“That’s curious…” Andruil whispered.  
“Leave that curiosity aside, Andruil.” Solas rushed to stop them. “And if you are so interested, Falon, I am very much alright. The change happened some time ago, and the physical body is to be as natural as it is to you.”  
“I find it hard to believe.” The other one whispered. Then, Falon’Din glanced around. “Where are those idiots when we need them?” He whined. “These servants are lazy. They just stand at a corner and do nothing. They need more discipline.”  
“Maybe some slapping, you know?” Andruil teased. “I actually agree with you. I’ve barely seen one of them here. They’re sloppy. It’s time to remind them who’s in charge.”  
Senna was struggling to keep her mouth shut. Solas had slipped his hand from her waist and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight. Even though he wanted her to keep quiet, his frustration was only growing higher. “Maybe those remarks only install fear. And because of that, the servants fear approaching you. By your talk, they’ve been further away from getting themselves beaten up in front of everyone.”  
“They should fear us!” Falon’Din shouted.  
“Fear is a great weapon, Solas.” Andruil agreed. “How are we going to control them without it? There’s no firmer leash than fear.”  
Solas gave up. “Falon’Din, I’ve been wondering about one thing.”  
“Just one thing, Solas? That’s surprising.”  
“As I walked through this hall, I couldn’t help but notice the whispers about you. I’m not talking about the servants, but the nobles who came.” The other elf couldn’t hide the small glow in his eyes. “No Dirthamen, or Elgar’nan. They spoke of you, my friend.” Solas pressed on. “Of your power and charm. They worship you. They came only to see you with their own eyes.”  
“Let them see!” Falon’Din shouted. He was too drunk to realize he was being mocked.  
“They certainly will. I thought it would be good for you to mingle with them. Maybe dance with one of the ladies.”  
Falon’Din glanced at Andruil and winked. “Duty calls, doesn’t it?” And with that, he forgot his glass on the floor and turned away.  
Andruil was still beside them. With a sigh, she said, “It almost looks easy, doesn’t it? Poor thing.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Solas seemed confused. “The women love him, and men fear him.”  
Andruil let out a laugh. “Of course, that’s right. I forgot Falon’Din is the most dangerous of us all.”

At that moment, a glass hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces. Curiously, they went back inside, only to find one of the workers kneeling on the ground, hands raised as if bracing himself for punishment. “I am so sorry, Lord Falon’Din.”  
Falon’Din was raging, his magic darkening the room. Everyone was quiet but almost grinning, almost enjoying the moment. “You are only here because we allowed you to be, do you understand? Do keep your ridiculous thoughts to yourself. In fact, do not think at all! It is blasphemy, you stupid little thing.” Falon’Din grunted. His words sounded like poison. “You should be thankful for all our efforts, elf. Without us, wars would not have been won. We would not be here drinking and celebrating.” He kept shouting, his eyes piercing through the scared elf. “On your knees is the right position for you. You should kneel for me. All of you!” Falon’Din pointed a finger to all the elves who were not royalty, as he put it. The last one to see his pointed finger was Senna.

* * *

Later in the night, away from the illustrious halls, Solas took Senna home. She lived in a tower closer to the ground, which was home to many other elves. It was quiet and peaceful like everyone worked hard to contribute to that sense of calm. The night sky was full of stars, and he was thankful nothing happened to her at the party.

She was sleepy but still managed to take off the dress. He tried to look away, but Senna was too attractive. His hungry eyes traveled through her thin features before she wrapped herself in a robe. She sighed and slid under the blankets. “Come here.” Senna called. Her cheeks were colored from the wine.  
Solas obeyed. He sat down next to her and caressed her cheek. Senna was blushing. “I shall go back now, lethallin.” He whispered.  
“Would you not spend the night here?”

He glanced at the window. It pained Solas to refuse, but after Falon’Din’s display at the ball, he would rather go back and confront him. “I’m afraid duty calls, Senna. Believe me when I tell you I would very much love to join you.”  
She yawned; her eyes barely opened. “What could be so important it cannot wait until tomorrow?”  
Solas smiled and reached for her lips. He kissed her softly and then got up. “I promise I’ll make up for it. How about you go to sleep, and I will join you as soon as I can?” His voice sounded slightly mischievous.  
Senna nodded and lied on her side. “That sounds good.”


	6. VI

It only worsened after that. The Evanuris became kings. Then gods. Solas was finding it harder and harder to visit Vir Dirthara. Along with their new title, the Evanuris decided to take in slaves. To recognize which god an elf was a slave to, their faces were branded. Both Evanuris and royal families had slaves. Senna was restless. Her face had not been branded yet, but she suspected it was only a matter of time. Her connection to Solas was like a knife with two sharp ends: it could delay her branding or make her a target to hurt Solas. Maybe it would be worse for her.

Senna was disgusted by their attitudes. Solas told her everything, or at least so she hoped. Every time he came to the library, he would be exhausted, his body trembling slightly. As much as she tried to comfort him, the only thing Solas wanted to do was study. He immersed himself in all the books he could find about orbs and the fade. Senna wasn’t sure what he was trying to do, but she knew him. He was worried, agitated. Angry. Slavery was not something Solas defended. In fact, as far as she knew, he had not yet accepted any elves in his services, even though Falon’Din was already pressuring him to do it.  
One night, he came to Vir Dirthara shaking again. He was whispering words she did not recognize. Senna quickly grabbed him by the arm and appointed him a series of books he had requested of her. However, instead of leaving like the other days, Senna had enough of it. She walked towards him and embraced him from behind, her arms wrapped around his torso. She felt his body relax if only for a moment until he sighed. “Vhenan,” she called him. It was the first time the word slipped through her lips, the first time either of them said it. Solas noticed, of course, and turned around to face her. She was worried. “You can talk to me, Solas.”  
He shook his head. “Senna, I’m afraid things are only getting worse…” His voice was lost in the air as he kissed her tenderly. “Vhenan.” He whispered back.  
Senna’s arms tightened around him. “What happened?”

And so Solas told her. He told her of Falon’Din, who once again pressured him to find slaves. He threatened to brand Senna himself as punishment. Her throat was dry as Solas also told her of the cruelties Falon’Din did to his own servants. The only one who genuinely cared for her people was Mythal, who took care of all of them equally. “I will speak to her, vhenan.” Solas was pacing now, his brows furrowed in intense anxiety. “You will not be branded. Not by Falon’Din. He will die before-”  
Senna stopped him from walking back and forth. She glanced at Study, who was carefully reading books on the other side of the library. With a certainty she never had before, Senna grabbed his hand. “Come with me, Solas.”  
Solas didn’t question her. He followed her steps to a small room. It was dark, but Senna waved her hand and lit a small candle attached to the wall. With another wave of her hand, the door was closed, and she placed a ward in the entrance. That brought Solas back from his trance. “What are you doing?” He questioned.

Senna didn’t reply. She looked into his eyes and began to take off her blouse. He watched her curiously, his breath caught in his throat. Senna reached for her leggings and took them off as well, exposing her bare legs for him. Her foot wrappings were thrown to the ground, and she began taking off her bra. Before she could finish, Solas caught her hands. “My love,” Senna whispered, sitting down on the table behind her. “Come here.” He quickly obeyed again. She lied down on the table and brought his body on top of hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Solas closed his eyes, his growing erection pressing between them. Senna kissed him tenderly. Her arms searched his own, pulling his body closer. When they separated to catch their breaths, Senna finally removed her bra. It fell softly on the ground. Solas didn’t avoid staring; he looked at her small breasts, his hand carefully caressing her nipples. Senna moaned, arching her back. “I want you, vhenan. What better moment to have each other, then now?” She whispered, a hand caressing his shaved head.  
“Vhenan,” he called her, the name naturally escaping his lips now, “Are you sure? Do not act on impulse, you know-”  
“It is not on impulse, Solas.” Senna interrupted. She brought her hands to his face and forced him to look at her. They shared a long, intense gaze. “Ar lath ma, Solas,” Senna confessed, a single tear appearing on her left eye. “I have always loved you. Give yourself to me as I am giving myself to you. Let us forget the world for a moment and savor each other.”  
“Ar lath ma… My love.” Solas whispered back, before taking off his own clothes.  
Senna watched him remove the rope, the leggings, the shirt, every piece until he was naked. Her eyes searched his body greedily. His member was hard and slightly pinker than the rest of his pale skin. Her lips were slightly parted as Senna felt a warmth between her legs. Without a second thought, Solas lowered himself again, his erection quickly finding her entrance. With a moan, he entered her slowly. Senna blushed and moaned back, her nails digging his back, her own body pulling him closer. They moaned together, kissing each other breathlessly, sweat forming on their bodies.  
Solas thrusted, the rhythm becoming more erratic as they reached their climax. Senna moaned his name endlessly, caressing his arms, his face, and whole body. Solas buried his face on the crook of her neck and breathed in her smell. It was enough to drive him crazy, and he exploded inside her quickly. A few more thrusts and Senna followed him, her own orgasm sending her over the edge, his name slipping her lips as she recovered from the feeling.  
They stayed like that for a while, refusing to move away from each other.


	7. VII

“You have so much power.” Senna whispered. They were lying down on the ground, their naked bodies embraced. He stared at the window, expressionless, as the woman beside him caressed his chest.   
“Don’t say it like that.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like I’m a god.”  
Senna smiled. “I say it like it is, vhenan. Not a god. Someone who is wise and strong. I can feel it.”  
Solas turned to face her. “I feel yours too, Senna.”  
“I could never be as cunning as you are. I admire you deeply. Your knowledge of the fade, your control over magic, your curious spirit.”  
He reached for her lips. “Stop talking, vhenan.”  
She narrowed her eyes. “Why? Scared of the truth?”   
“You spoil me, Senna. Now shut up and let me have you.”


	8. VIII

The soldiers came a few days later. Senna was reading a book, thinking of the secret room where Solas and she slipped away. Still blushing, she was surprised at how ruthless those soldiers were, walking in Vir Dirthara as if it wasn’t a quiet, sacred place. Study tried to stop them but to no end.

They took her to Falon’Din. He was sitting on a high chair in his temple – which had been built by his slaves – and savored intensely the image of Solas’ lover there, at his own mercy. “You have finally arrived,” Falon’Din announced, stretching his arms. He got up from his highchair, stepping down the stairs only to come closer to her. “Our dearest friend Solas was warned about this before. Do not worry, da’len. This will hurt for a bit, and then it is done.”  
Senna closed her eyes to avoid the tears from falling. However, as soon as she felt the needle piercing her skin, she was unable to control them. He did not use magic, for the needle would remind her of the pain. She was branded by Falon’Din, making him her master. He did it himself. She cried, desperate for Solas to come. But if he wasn’t coming then this had been done in secret. It was, indeed, an act of revenge. He was using her to get to Solas. Her face was on fire, and Senna reached for her hand instinctively, trying to cast some magic to stop the ritual. It sent one of the soldiers flying across the room. She was surprised by it, but Falon’Din quickly reached for her hair, grabbing it fiercely. “Do not tempt me, Senna. You will regret it. And there will be a punishment for what you just did.”

Eventually, the branding was finished. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily. Her face was still on fire, and she could see the small drops of blood falling to the ground under her. She bit her lip so hard it was sure to bleed as well. Falon’Din laughed and cupped her chin in his hand. “You are mine now, elf. Vir Dirthara is mine.” He whispered as the lust for power glowed in his eyes. “You shall return there, and my soldiers will guard its entrance. Do not worry, Senna, for I am not ruthless. Solas can go there. In fact, I want him to.” He smiled mischievously. “Now, about that punishment…”   
She didn’t listen to anything he said after that, for her eyes were shut and her body fell to the ground.

* * *

_“Why am I here? Trapped in a memory?” Senna asked, her weak voice swallowed by the wind. It took some time to understand where she was, and a lot of energy was wasted in doing so._   
_The library remained the same, its magical air and warm colors still present. Solas was bending over the table, his face illuminated by the candle. It burned but it didn’t melt. He seemed haunted and nervous, avoiding her looks. “I don’t know, vhenan.” He whispered. “I am your projection. I’m not real.”_   
_Senna sat on the couch and hid the tears. “What is he doing to me, Solas?”_   
_He sighed. “Probably nothing. He locked you in a cell, in the middle of the clouds. When you wake up, you’ll be waiting to fall.”_   
_“Can you save me?”_   
_His expression fell. He seemed more desperate, and the dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced. “I’m sure I’m trying. I wouldn’t give up, Senna.”_   
_She trembled slightly. “I’m sorry, it’s not fair of me to say this. You’re not real, and you won’t do anything besides keep me company. At least I’m not alone.” Senna said. “What kind of trap is this?” She got up and walked around, searching for any detail that would tear the projection apart._   
_“You know this spell, vhenan. We all know it.” Solas answered. “If you don’t remember, neither will I.”_   
_Senna kept walking around the statue. “Ten’ coia.” She whispered. “That’s what Falon’Din wants? To trap me forever?”_   
_Solas stared at her. She was not facing him and couldn’t see the small tears that appeared in his eyes. “Falon’Din is cruel, and the suffering of others his entertainment.”_   
_“My suffering, or yours?”_   
_“You’re just a pawn, Senna. He does not wish to attack you, but myself.”_   
_“My suffering still entertains him.”_   
_“A bonus.”_   
_Senna laughed nervously. “It could be worse, right? This memory isn’t so bad.”_   
_Solas was bending over the table again. “You’re locked in a cell and no one is taking care of you.” He said with a dark tone. “How long can you survive in those conditions? You need to be hydrated, fed… Senna, you must wake up as quickly as possible. What happens if you’re trapped here for days, weeks?”_   
_She felt the panic in his voice, and it frightened her. “How many cells are there in the sky?”_   
_“Too many to count, vhenan. The sky is vast, and so is our power.”_   
_“How long would it take for you to find me?” Senna wondered out loud, not expecting him to answer. Falon’Din was much crueler than she had expected, and Solas’ despair was sending her over the edge._   
_“If your heartbeat keeps going like that, we’ll both have a heart attack, Senna,” Solas warned. “We’re connected here. I am your projection. Everything I say and feel comes from your head.”_   
_Senna took a deep breath and sat on the couch again. Maybe meditating would help. She tried to ignore Solas’ presence and closed her eyes. She focused on her deep breathing._   
_She imagined herself in the cell, a cold breeze against her wounded face. The tattooed vallaslin should still hurt her face. Her skin in a permanent battle against the intruder._

_A few moments later, her body was levitating above the couch. Her physical presence could slip away easily. Solas hovered over the table as if trapped in that same movement repeatedly. Stuck in that memory._   
_It was easier said than done. Falon’Din trapped her well. She could feel the wall crumbling as her mind worked to reach the surface. The weight was heavier as she fought against his magic. She remembered Solas’ confidence in her magic and tried to hold on to that as she meditated. Focusing on the growing energy inside her body._

She traveled through the veil that separated her from the waking world. It seemed so fragile like a single blow could tear it apart. She was close, closer than ever before.   
Senna blinked, and the air got sucked out of her lungs. It was cold, and she found herself alone in the cell. She did not know how long she’d been there, but her lips were cracked, and her body felt weak. She closed her eyes again, afraid to look down. She had escaped one trap to find herself in another. This time, even with all the magic she had, there was no way to open the cell. Even if she did open it, there was nowhere to go. Senna took another deep breath. It sounded weak, small, and exhausted.   
The cold breeze made her shiver, and Senna forced her eyes open. Just as Solas said, she woke up with the sensation of falling. She could see the forests below her, and it was terrifying. With a grunt, Senna grabbed the cell bars to keep herself calm. It was hard not to panic, not to succumb to the fear. She wondered if Falon’Din could see her, or if anyone knew she was there beside him. Could he make the cell disappear, throw her down there?  
Senna found herself missing her memory. Even if she was trapped there, at least she wasn’t alone or abandoned in the middle of the clouds. Dreaming was an option if it meant finding Solas. Would she be able to, or had Falon’Din think beforehand?   
There was no time to fall asleep, as she felt the cell move. She froze, grabbing the bars as if they would save her. Senna glanced at the direction the cell was moving. There was a building still far away, but she knew that’s where she was going. Someone had been watching her. 

The cell could not move slower even if it tried. She grew restless, wondering if they were toying with her. But the cell kept moving, and Senna noticed the elven man standing on the building. He was waiting for her with a serious expression. Once the cell stopped moving, he was already opening the door for her to exit. She hesitated for a few seconds, but it was enough for him to grab her arm and force her out. Senna didn’t protest; she was afraid he’d kill her if she did.   
He dragged her inside the building. It was a tower, and it only had one door. Once the man opened it, she saw the Eluvian standing in front of them. The tower was only a way to keep it safe. Without a warning, he pushed her through it. The man did not exchange a single word in the entire process. When Senna walked through, she found herself in Falon’s hall. 

There was clapping first. Then a laugh. She was trembling and exhausted. The man laughing was Falon’Din, who still rested on his chair. The only source of light was the many candles he had scattered around the room. “You are something, aren’t you?” He whispered. Senna shivered at the sound of his voice. “Our wolf is growing mad as we speak. You see, he doesn’t know what I’m capable of. None of them do.” He got up and walked towards her. “This was nothing. I had prepared something far more entertaining, but you had to ruin the fun.” His hand caressed her cheek and Senna jumped back. He laughed. “You are a curious little thing. Solas found himself a most fascinating pet. I’m a bit jealous, it’s true.”  
With a wave of his hand, the door behind her opened again. This time, the elven man and the Eluvian were gone. In their place, with a furious look on his face, was Solas. He entered the hall quickly and did not notice she was there. For a few seconds, he was ready to jump at Falon’Din. Had it not been for her to collapse against him, Solas would’ve fought him instantly.   
He blinked and wrapped his arms around her. His magic enveloped her. “Senna, are you alright?”  
But she didn’t reply. The woman lost consciousness in his arms, and Solas glanced at Falon’Din. “I would burn this place to the ground.”  
The other general laughed. “You would end yourself, just like that? I dare you, Solas.”  
Solas’ eyes were red with anger, and it took everything in him to not kill Falon’Din right then. His grip on Senna tightened, and he focused on her. “This is not the end of it, Falon. You will answer for what you’ve done.”

All that was heard in the hall as Solas left were Falon’s laughs echoing through the walls.


	9. IX

She was sitting down on the chair, hands clasped on her lap. Study was carefully pacing back and forth in front of the elf. There was heat emanating from Senna as she tried desperately to meditate and keep calm. As the vallaslin kept burning her face, it was literally coming out in the form of magic, because her emotions could not be controlled. She breathed in and out carefully, but the tears were still falling down her cheeks. Senna felt weak. She had to be strong. Solas left her there after bringing her from Falon’Din, and if he came in and saw her like this, it would hurt him tremendously. He would do something foolish.

A few hours passed and she finally felt his magic. Senna didn’t open her eyes; she waited carefully. Her magic was dormant now and the heat emanating from her had slightly stopped. Solas stepped in front of her. She wondered if he hadn’t seen the vallaslin before, but now she could feel his eyes staring at her face. With a grunt, he placed his hands on top of his head, practically scratching the skin. It took her out of her meditative state, making Senna get up and run towards him. She embraced her lover tightly. “Solas, please, stop,” she pleaded, tears quickly falling down her cheeks, “do not hurt yourself.”

He couldn’t speak. Not at that moment. It took everything in his power to not turn away and kill Falon’Din. Senna pressed herself against him, hiding her face in his chest.  
Solas looked down and carefully grabbed her chin. He didn’t move her face until Senna gave him permission. When she started to glance up, he slowly guided her to meet his gaze. Their eyes met and the tears fell harder. “My heart,” he said, but the words were caught in his throat. Solas closed his eyes, letting his own tears fall down his cheeks.  
“Do not blame yourself.” Senna managed to say. She sounded exhausted and hurt. “It is not your fault, Solas. Please, do not carry this burden.”  
He placed a hand on her neck. “I’m afraid that is not possible,” Solas whispered. “I should’ve seen this coming. I should’ve… Spoken to Mythal sooner. She has finally decided to act. I was going to bring you to her. But it is too late.”  
Senna shook her head. “No, it is not too late, vhenan. What are you saying? It is never too late to stop a lunatic. He has to be stopped.”  
“You are branded by him now.” Solas continued. His expression was so painful that Senna just kept crying. “I am so sorry, my love. I should’ve been there, I-”  
“Please, don’t. It wouldn’t change anything. I was going to be branded sooner or later. That’s the truth. Any elf who is not Evanuris – any elf who isn’t anything – will be branded. Senna sniffed. “I admire your courage to speak up, Solas. It must’ve been dangerous. You are part of them only by title. Your heart is in the right place.”  
He didn’t know what to tell her. “It amazes me how you can say those things now, of all times.” Solas finally replied.  
“I have been meditating for hours.” Senna bit her lip, her cries controlled now. She sniffed again. “I focused on my magic, and I reflected. I reflected enough to realize you are an important tool in the middle of all this.” She whispered. “You say you convinced Mythal to stop Falon’Din?” He nodded. “That means your opinion matters to her. And you admire her, I know that. She is kind, cares for her people. She brought you here. I appreciate that you tried for my vallaslin to be of her. It was the least you could do, given the fact that I was always going to be branded.” She kissed him lightly. “Solas, you must be a voice of reason. You must speak to her, make her see how all of this is madness.”  
He nodded again. “Vhenan, I have been doing exactly that since this started,” Solas confessed. “Mythal may be powerful, but the Evanuris is a group of people. It is not her decision alone.”  
“But the People love her.” Senna insisted. “If she wanted, she could rally them all.”


	10. X

Senna opened her eyes and knew she was dreaming. In a blink of an eye, she was in a place that looked like an homage to a god. She noticed how the trees had outgrown the walls. There was a small vase near a statue she couldn’t recognize for the vines were covering it. Senna tried to rip them, but as her hands grasped them, they turned into thick branches. Her fingers were cut from their pointy ends. 

Behind her, a form took place. Senna noticed the change in the air. Just like Solas said once, she would be able to feel whenever someone entered her dream. Senna turned around, expecting to find him. Instead, she saw an older woman with curved ears. 

“Hello, my friend.” The woman spoke. She was adorned with a goddess outfit, and an intricate crown on her head. “Do not be afraid. I come in peace. You look just like I remember.”  
Senna inspected her. “Who are you? Have we met?” She asked.  
“A friend.” The woman said simply. Her arms were raised, and she kept walking towards Senna. “I felt your magic here. It radiates from you, child. I have seen it before, once.”   
“How did you enter my dreams?” Senna wondered. Her eyes searched the place. “Is this a trick? A trap?”  
The woman laughed. Her laughter echoed through the ruins, sending a shiver down Senna’s spine. When the woman spoke, she was already at arm’s length from the elf. “How amusing you are.” Senna tried to interject but the woman raised a hand and placed a finger on her lips. “You are strong enough to carry it. Very well. You shall take the burden.”  
Senna gasped as the woman embraced her. She struggled but soon realized there was a magical aura traveling through her body. It felt as if a gentle wave was enveloping her whole body, searching for something while it gave Senna a sense of calm.  
As quick as the aura came, it landed on her chest, a sudden gasp for air leaving her throat as Senna widened her eyes.  
Then she woke up.

“Solas!” She shouted; hands tight against her chest. “Solas!” Senna breathed.  
He woke up startled by the shouting. Solas turned to face her, noticing the shock on her face and the difficulty breathing. “Vhenan?” He asked gently. Placing his hand on her back, Solas began conjuring a spell he knew would help ease her panic attack. She grabbed his other hand and closed her eyes. A few moments later, Senna’s breathing was under control. “What happened?” Solas asked.  
She tried to take a deep breath. “A dream.” He was confused. “There was an older woman with curved ears. She looked like a goddess, only not one I would know.” Senna shook her head and lied back in bed, Solas soon following her. “She embraced me, and it felt like magic was flowing through my veins. Her magic.”  
Solas narrowed his eyes. “Did she mention a name?” Senna shook her head. “Interesting.”  
“She said I looked just like she remembered.”  
“So, you met her before?”  
“I had never seen her before.” Then she grabbed his hand. “Will you find me this time?” Senna asked timidly.  
“Of course.”


	11. XI

Mythal rallied the Evanuris. All, except for Falon’Din. They gathered in a secret meeting. Senna was living in a temple full of Mythal’s worshippers and servants. Occasionally, she’d see the goddess reading in the gardens, or simply wandering around with her servants. Mythal cared for her people; she didn’t treat them as slaves. But even though she allowed something like this to happen, she knew the limits: creating its own temple, killing people who didn’t bow to them, lustfully searching for power; those were boundaries no one should cross. Falon’Din had stepped out of line many times. In fact, Solas asked Mythal to have Senna in her temple precisely because of Falon’Din’s actions; he’d been obsessed with Senna for a time. It’d been months since her brand was made. Ever since that moment, Falon’Din would visit Vir Dirthara, where she was still obliged to remain during the day, working like before, except now she worked for him. It meant he could access any area of the library he wished, take any memories he wanted, and keep them to himself if he so desired. That disgusted Senna, but there was nothing she could do. Any time she tried to speak reason to him, one of his soldiers would slap her hard across the face.

It was driving Solas mad. She could feel his temperament rise with time. He was no longer as romantic and calm as he’d been before. He’d often stay up late, in his tower, while Senna slept in the temple. Solas told her he was working on a solution; both Mythal and Solas were dedicated to reverse what had happened to their people. The slaves were increasing, the brands ever more frequent, and the abuse was growing. Their lust for power was, obviously, as strong as it had ever been. But making Falon’Din surrender wasn’t about helping the slaves. Not for the Evanuris. They saw an opportunity to strike Falon’Din’s power and strengthen their own. Mythal and Solas didn’t care about that if the others didn’t cross any lines as well. Like Solas said before, they had a plan. 

Senna wasn’t exactly sure what the plan was. However, as Solas grew more anxious and exhausted, his insistence on Senna exploring her own magic increased. He was sure Senna possessed incredible control over her own magic, even though she insisted it took her a lot of strength to do it. He only thought that much control meant there was an enormous power growing inside her. It made the woman nervous to think she could be so dangerous. It was almost a call to arms. He insisted on her meditation, exploring its boundaries or how much she could learn from it. Senna didn’t want to disappoint him. Truth be told, even if the power made her nervous, it also made her feel less of a burden and more of an ally. A way to help their current situation. If her power could help the people, she would do as he asked.

Even with her branded face, there were still balls and events that Solas wanted her to attend. At first, she was embarrassed, her brand burning on her face, a never-ending reminder of her master, who would attend those events as well. The smile on his face only made it harder. Solas didn’t force her, however. He wanted to show her how she could still be strong and proud of herself. So, she tried. Being with him gave her a certain amount of power, a power that allowed her to tease, joke, and, sometimes, banter. Senna started drinking more at those balls, to ease her suffering. Her sharp tongue was let loose many times, even with Falon’Din. He drank a lot on those occasions, so her teasing and insults were taken with laughter. He wouldn’t remember any of it, and if he did, she didn’t care, not in those moments where liquid courage compelled her to speak. 

Sometimes he would make her accompany him all evening, away from Solas, just because he liked tormenting people. The line between what was right and wrong to do to slaves was still blurry then, so Falon’Din couldn’t just abuse her in front of everyone. However, that changed rather quickly. Solas didn’t want her to attend those events anymore. Instead, she was locked in the temple, protected by his magic, until he’d return.

One time, as Solas took a walk with her, Senna spotted a familiar brand on one of the elves. It was Falon’Din’s. The elves exchanged a few looks and, almost as if the brand connected them, they embraced each other. Solas remained quiet, leaning against the wall, making sure the elven women had their privacy. He was sad, desperate, and angry. Watching Senna share pain with a stranger was hard on him. He could not comfort her in the same way, instead, he could only watch as the pain never ended.

“He has not yet harmed me.” He remembered the elven woman whisper. “Not physically. But he enjoys his… tests. It’s torture, lethallin.”   
Senna embraced her once again. “Fear not.” She whispered, her voice strong and steady. “This will all be over soon.”   
Solas wasn’t exactly sure if it would be over soon, but her calm words to the elf seemed to relax him as well.


	12. XII

The second time they made love, Solas had returned late in the evening from a difficult night’s work. He was exhausted. Upon opening the door, he was faced with Senna sitting down on the bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. He quickly reached her, placing both hands on her knees. 

“What’s the matter, vhenan?” He asked.  
Senna shook her head. “It’s stupid.” She mumbled to herself, hiding her face away from his gaze. “Solas, I miss you. I miss your touch, your…” Senna shook her head again. “Is it the vallaslin, Solas? Do you not desire me anymore?”  
He blinked, surprised, at her question. Solas had been so drowned in his work that he hadn’t thought about the implications the vallaslin would have on her self-esteem. He smiled softly, placing a hand on her cheek. She met his gaze. “Stop, my love. Say nothing more.” Solas answered softly. He closed his eyes and kissed her gently. “You are beautiful, Senna. Ar lath ma, vhenan. I will always desire you.”  
They kissed passionately, carefully taking off their clothes as well. It was the first time in a very long time that both Senna and Solas felt truly happy, if only for a moment.


	13. XIII

“Come,” Senna whispered to the elf, grabbing her trembling arm as they vanished through the gardens. There was a spot covered by vines and roses, which would hide them as they spoke. “We’ll be safe. I promise.”

The gardens were peaceful, like an isolated place surrounded by chaos. The birds sang happily; the clouds wouldn’t dare to venture there. It was always sunny, a magic spell Mythal conjured, and the lighting was of an orange tone. Every day seemed like a warm summer day in the gardens. At twilight, the sky turned purple and the gardens were bathed in whispering songs echoing through the corridors.   
The two elves sat down on the bench and Senna held her hands. The elf in front of her was younger than Senna, all confused and scared. Falon’Din’s brand well noticeable on her face. She was trembling. 

“What is your name?” Senna asked gently.  
“Nerie.”  
Senna gave her a smile. “Nerie, my name is Senna. Do not worry. I am here to help. We’ve comforted each other before, do you remember?”  
Nerie relaxed slightly and nodded. “Yes, I remember.” She bit her lip, glanced around the vines, wondering if there were any spies listening to their conversation. “I was summoned to his hall last night.” She began. “He was… Angry. He believes we do not worship him… As we should. We don’t honor his sacrifices and do not understand how much he has given us.”  
“Why would he believe that?” Senna asked.  
Nerie trembled. “I spoke out of turn. Master Falon’Din was having an important meeting, and I got in the way. He was angry.”  
Senna gritted her teeth. She brushed a strand of hair away from Nerie’s face. “Falon’Din has gone too far.” She admitted. Nerie looked up to her as if Senna had just blasphemed in front of everyone. “It’s the truth, Nerie. I want to help, I’m just not sure what I could do.”  
Nerie smiled. “There are rumors. About Master Solas. How he’s… different.”   
Senna couldn’t hide the blush on her cheeks. “He is. And it’s just Solas.”  
“He does not take in slaves.”  
“That is true.”  
“Falon’Din is angry about that as well.”  
“We know, Nerie.”  
Silence. The girl swallowed hard. “Some say Mythal listens to Solas.” She whispered; her voice so low it was practically impossible to hear her.   
Senna sighed. “To a certain degree, that is also true.”  
“Maybe-maybe he could change things.”  
“I wish that could be true, Nerie.”


	14. XIV

When Mythal finally rallied the Evanuris, Solas was the first to be summoned. He brought Senna with him, per Mythal’s request. They walked together through the empty corridors; a nervous feeling shared by both. She was dressed commonly like all slaves had to unless told otherwise. Solas’ hand was tight against hers, but they parted as the door to Mythal’s quarters opened.  
It was the first time Senna stood so close to the goddess. She did look like one. Mythal was breathtaking.  
She was sitting down, her hands clasped together. “Greetings, my friend.” Her voice was almost hypnotizing. Her eyes landed on Senna, and the woman smiled fondly. “You are Senna, correct? May I ask, how are you feeling?”  
Senna stumbled at her motherly words. “I… I’m alright, your Highness.” She bowed.  
“None of that.” Mythal dismissed the formalities. “We are here to discuss the future of Falon’Din. You bear his brand.”  
“This has been going on for too long!” Solas almost shouted, pacing the room back and forth. Senna glanced at him, worried about his temperament.   
Mythal rose. “I have never seen you like this, Solas.” She spoke. “Calm yourself, it is important we remain cold-headed. I should not have to tell you this, of all people.” They shared a knowing look, and he took steady breaths. “I have already summoned you and the others, and they are on their way here, as we speak. We shall move towards his temple and force him to surrender.”  
Solas stopped walking. “And then?”  
Mythal smiled. She looked at Senna. “What do you think should happen?”  
Senna stared at her, surprised by the importance Mythal was giving her. “My judgment is clouded by anger.” She confessed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “But I am able to make a fair assumption and say that Falon’Din’s resources are important to you. If he were to perish, those resources would disappear with him. I suggest you make him surrender as you planned. It should be enough to keep him under supervision.” Senna crossed her arms in front of her chest. “It is important to pay close attention to the way he treats his slaves.” She said confidently. “I have not experienced the worst, but I know of other elves who have. It is not fair.”  
“None of this is fair, my child.”

Their attack was ruthless and successful. Senna didn’t accompany them, as Solas feared for her safety in the temple. He knew Falon’Din would use her if he spotted her in the middle of the crowd. So, she remained in Mythal’s temple once again, meditating, reaching for a power she wasn’t sure was there. Solas returned, once again exhausted, but satisfied. She wanted to kiss him, but the man was covered in blood. Senna grabbed his hand and took him to her bath. With magic, she filled the tub to the top and warmed the water instantly. Senna walked towards him again and helped Solas remove his armor. His skin was covered in dirt and dried blood. She took everything out one by one and laid it on the ground. When he was naked, Senna mentioned for him to enter the tub, and Solas didn’t protest. He stepped in carefully, letting out a long sigh as the warm water touched his skin. 

Senna took off her own clothes and joined him. His eyes were closed, drifting away as he leaned against the edge of the tub. She grabbed the soap and turned him around, so his back was facing her. All was done in incredibly comforting silence. Senna cleaned his back softly, her hands massaging his tensed muscles. The soap and the water washed everything away. She cleaned his arms, his chest, his belly. Every part of him was cleaned gently, and Solas could only sigh and moan slowly as Senna took care of him.

“Would you describe to me what it was like?” She asked, unsure if he was sleeping.  
“The battle?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why would you want to know?”  
“I keep thinking of you battling in the forest,” Senna said, cleaning his fingernails. “I never picture you as a soldier, but you looked nothing but in that moment. I guess I’m naïve. I just wanted to know what happened.”  
Solas waved his hand and the water was hot again. “We reached the temple, and his soldiers were already waiting for us. Falon’Din didn’t want to talk or negotiate. He is too far gone. He ordered his soldiers to attack anyone on sight. And so, the battle began even before we were inside. There were arrows flying everywhere, fire, and ice surrounding us. My barriers were not enough to protect everyone. We could not keep up with the speed of his soldiers if we just kept defending their blows. Andruil is very skilled, and she managed to break their formation. That’s how we defeated the first soldiers. Spirits joined with a battle cry and rushed the archers like a great wave. The fire burned them instead. It was no different inside the temple. The smell of burned flesh was everywhere, and the number of bodies kept growing.” Solas stopped talking for a moment and glanced at her. “Those soldiers did not deserve to die. But we had to kill them. I had to. I was a man with a mission, and nothing was going to stop me. Not even the guilt, or the pain. All I wanted was to reach his hall and strangle him with my bare hands. And I would’ve done it, had he not begged for mercy. Mythal took over before I could kill him.”  
“I am glad you didn’t, Solas.”  
“I wish I’d done it, Senna. Nothing he didn’t deserve.”  
“You’re not a murderer.”  
Solas sighed. “I’m not. But at that moment, I didn’t care.”  
She shifted and moved closer, his arms wrapping around her. He kissed her slender fingers, and after they were cleaned, Solas brought them to bed, where they rested for a long time.


	15. XV

For a time, things were better. Falon’Din was easy on his slaves; reports of murders and abuse were no longer given to Mythal. It seemed strange, but being his slave was no longer as traumatic as it had been. The other elves she encountered told her the same. Vir Dirthara was calm and peaceful. When Falon’Din visited, he was strangely nice and behaved. She suspected something wrong and reported it to Solas. However, when they finally found out what happened, it was already too late.

The Evanuris were greedier than Solas or Mythal imagined. They did not enjoy the way they both worked together, leaving them and Elgar’nan behind and make the rules themselves. They didn’t like Solas’ whispers on Mythal’s ears and decided something should be done about it. In their irrational state of being, their plan was to take care of the problem from its root: get rid of the one person who was constantly criticizing them, questioning their methods. They accused him of conspiring with the Forgotten Ones and prepared to strike.

Solas pushed open the door with his magic. Senna flinched at the burst of energy. His face was of pure agony. She heard shouting, objects broken, magic being cast. “My love?” She asked worriedly. Senna wasn’t at Mythal’s quarters like usual, but in his own, safe at the highest tower of the castle.   
“We’re leaving, Senna.” He said, gathering a few books quickly. With a wave of his hand, the door closed. The loud bang startled her again. “Quickly, grab only the essential, vhenan.”  
She got up, noticing the fighting noises downstairs. “What do you mean, leaving? Who’s fighting?”  
Solas was agitated. He grunted, closing their distance with two big steps. He placed both hands on her shoulders. “Do you trust me, Senna?” She nodded immediately. “Then, please, do as I tell you. It is not safe here.”  
With a nod, Senna understood. They were coming for him. Who else would be an obstacle to their absolute domination over the empire?  
More bursts of magic, as if they’d sent an army to kill them both. Solas was frantically conjuring some spell Senna didn’t recognize. She packed essentials; mainly random things that looked important that she spotted in the middle of the chaos. Once that was done, Senna glanced at Solas. There was a bright green light coming from his hands. His eyes were closed. It looked like he wasn’t there. Senna heard a spell conjured from the other side of his room. Suddenly, the door burst open, colliding with the shelves next to her. Senna froze, thinking of how close the door came to crushing her. Solas didn’t flinch or move. He was practically sedated, the light getting stronger and stronger on his hands. “Solas!” Senna shouted desperately.

There was no time to wait for him. Two assassins were running towards her, their magic ready to kill them both. With an agonizing shout, Senna’s hand moved quickly and, without thinking, her fingers spread wide in the air and she closed her eyes. In a second, the mage’s shouts were gone. Her own shouting was the only thing left. In confusion, Senna opened her eyes and stared in front of her.  
Their bodies, once intact and moving, were now mere ashes, flying in the air, collapsing gently on the ground. She tried processing her movements, her spells; it wasn’t something she forced herself to do, it simply came out in a moment of need. Before Senna could collapse on the ground from the sudden exhaustion, Solas was beside her, grabbing her arm. She wasn’t sure if he saw what happened, but he said nothing of it. In a quick movement, he grabbed her tightly and closed his eyes again. Senna closed hers as well, as the green light suddenly blinded her.  
When she opened her eyes again, they weren’t in Solas’ quarters anymore. She looked around and noticed they were surrounded by mountains. It was a building floating in the clouds, but bigger than any she had seen before. There were several towers floating around it. The air felt different. The sky was purple, and Senna could almost see a river on the horizon. It was beautiful, but she was panicking. Her breathing was uneven, and her eyes searched for Solas. He was kneeling on the ground, hands on the floor, taking deep breaths. His body wouldn’t stop shaking.  
“Solas,” Senna whispered, kneeling on the ground in front of him. “Where are we?” He didn’t open his eyes. For a moment it seemed he wasn’t capable of speaking.  
“It’s… safe. Senna. Are you-?” He tried to comfort her, but Solas was too exhausted. He collapsed on the ground; his hand still wrapped around her own. “Are you h-?”  
“No.” She answered quickly. “Please, tell me what to do.”  
He didn’t answer. Silence surrounded her quickly. It should be peaceful if Senna wasn’t so frightened. She checked his heartbeat quickly and sighed in relief at the beating of his heart against her ear. He was too exhausted, and his body needed desperately to restore mana. Senna grabbed his hand again and did the same thing he had done so long ago at Vir Dirthara. Obviously, it wasn’t enough to wake him, but it would help his recovery. However, Senna forgot about her own energy, and the sudden spell she had cast before. Her attempts to help Solas were cut off and she grunted. Senna had to find a way to move him inside the building, so she’d take care of him.

The door was half-way open as if someone had been there before to prepare their arrival. Had it been Solas? If she had to guess, that would be her bet. She kissed his forehead before getting up. Dizziness suddenly took over her, but after a few deep breaths, Senna was able to walk.   
Inside was just as beautiful as outside. Senna was in awe at the architecture. It was elven, for sure, but she couldn’t quite tell from which time. It looked like an extension of Vir Dirthara, shelves everywhere, but the books were missing. They were alone there. She had never seen walls so high; the floor was of a pale creamy yellow color, and the pillars and walls were light greys. As she walked, completely overwhelmed by the place, Senna spotted a small fireplace. It would be a good place for Solas to rest. She walked back to her lover and used what was left of her energy to drag him across the floor. Thankfully, there were no stairs blocking her path.   
Solas was still sleeping. With an exhausted wave of her hand, Senna saw a small flame forming in the fireplace. She grunted. They were alone, yes, but there was no telling who could follow them.  
Senna was limping, dragging herself through the castle, setting upwards as she went. Her vision was blurry, and she was sweating so much her hair was glued to her forehead. She took off her cape, leaving it somewhere on the ground, and finally placed the last ward. She reached Solas, who hadn’t moved since he left. His chest went up and down slowly, peacefully. She decided to reach him in the dreaming world.   
Her own body collapsed on the ground next to his, and Senna placed her head on his chest, a single tear escaping her eye.


End file.
